The Placebo Effect
by Inepticon
Summary: "Well since you've taken your aspirin," she paused at the last word to make air quotes with her fingers. "I should tell you that it wasn't really aspirin. They were sugar pills. Told you it was all in your head." She noticed the look of surprise that came over Tori's face and gave her a playful smirk. "Idiot." Jori fluffiness. Rated T because I'm kinda paranoid with the ratings
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my first story ever so I apologize in advance if it's not too great. Anyways, any kind of reviews are welcome. I hope you guys like it!

Takes place after the episode "Tori Gets Stuck".

* * *

It had been two days after she had donated blood, yet Tori was still feeling a bit under the weather. After all, she had donated _three_ pints. She'd been moaning and groaning, complaining of a headache and dizziness through out all of her classes. Andre had offered to take her to the nurse but she declined, stating she would just suck it up and deal with it. During Sikowitz' class, she slumped in her chair, hoping the day would fly by much quicker, all she wanted to do was get home and take a much needed power nap. She stared out the window, spacing off, daydreaming of being at home snuggled up in her bed watching a _Law and Order: SVU_ marathon.

"Tori!"

Sikowitz' outburst quickly brought her crashing back down into reality.

Tori slightly jumped at his loud voice. "Whaaaat?" She whined with a hint of annoyance and impatience.

Sikowitz raised an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic back sass. "Well, you're being more of a gank than Jade." Jade merely rolled her eyes at his remark, taking a sip of her coffee.

She looked at Sikowitz with an apologetic expression. "Ugh, I'm sorry Sikowitz, I'm just not feeling too well."

He looked at her sympathetically. "Still not feeling to well from the blood donation?"

Tori merely shook her head.

He took a sip of his coconut and almost immediately changed the subject, "By the way, how's Robbie doing?"

Cat quickly responded in a cheery tone, "I got a text from Rex earlier today, he said Robbie is still recovering from the surgery, but he's feeling better"

Sikowitz nodded and continued with his lesson, forgetting about Tori's condition. While he was teaching, Lane walked into the room.

"Sikowitz, sorry to interrupt but Andre's grandma is here to pick him up."

Confused, Andre spoke up, "Why's she here?"

Lane looked at Andre. "She heard there was a mild earthquake in Fresno, and-"

Andre interrupted Lane mid-sentence. "Alright I'm going I'm going" He quickly grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. He knew his grandmother would practically have a heart attack if he didn't show up soon.

Tori and Cat muttered a quick goodbye to him, while Jade merely waved at him. They felt bad for him since he constantly had to deal with his grandmother's overwhelming paranoia. It was a wonder how Andre put up with her sometimes.

Sikowitz picked up where he left off, but Tori still wasn't paying attention. She felt her headache getting worse, and she felt herself getting warmer and warmer by the second. She wiped a bead of sweat that was forming on her forehead. She really hoped the day would just be over already. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, hoping that shutting her eyes would make her headache go down a little. As Tori sat in misery, a certain West continuously glanced at her. Jade smirked and muttered to herself, "Drama queen."

* * *

Cat, Jade and Tori sat at their table in an awkward silence. They weren't used to eating their lunch without the boys.

Cat watched as Tori sat quietly, using her fork to play around with her salad.

"Toriiii, what's wrong?" Cat asked in an upset tone.

Tori glanced up at her ditzy red-headed friend and glanced back down at the salad she had no intention of eating. "I'm just not feeling to well. I've got a headache and I'm dizzy and I think I'm getting a fever and-"

"Oh come on Vega, stop being such a baby. Man up."

Tori sighed loudly and looked at Jade. "Jade, please don't start, I'm really not in the mood for your crap today."

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow, Tori obviously wasn't in a good mood if she had used profanity. Not that the word "crap" could _really_ be considered as a curse word, but coming from Tori's mouth who was known as "miss goody two shoes", it was considered profanity.

Cat was the first to speak up, "Tori, if you're really not feeling well I could call my brother and ask him to give you a ride home."

"Thanks Cat I really appreciate it but from the stories you're always telling me about your brother I don't think he'd be my first choice in-"

"I'll give you a ride home." Jade quickly remarked. It sounded almost, enthusiastic.

Tori looked at Jade in bewilderment. Since when does _Jade West_ do nice things for people, especially for her, Tori Vega, the girl who she supposedly hates. She quickly looked at Cat. "Uh, on second thought, maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

Cat pulled out her pear phone to call her brother but stopped when she heard Jade exhale in an obvious attempt to express her irritation.

"Oh come on Vega, you'd seriously rather sit in a car alone with Cat's brother, the guy who makes Sinjin look like a normal kid, than me?"

Tori paused to consider it. "Cat, call your brother."

Jade immediately snatched Cat's phone. "Jesus, Vega relax, I'm not gonna kill you or anything. The one time I try to do something nice for you and you're acting as if I'm gonna kidnap you."

Tori immediately felt bad for assuming such things about Jade, but then again, this was Jade West, the girl who nearly had an aneurysm because she thought that she tried to steal Beck from her during the situation with that "reality" show _The Wood_.

She looked at Cat, who was still waiting for her answer on whether or not she should call her brother, and she looked at Jade who was looking rather annoyed and impatient.

"Thanks Cat, but I think I'll just have Jade give me a ride. Do you think you could tell Trina that Jade is driving me home?"

Cat smiled at Tori, "Sure! Feel better Tori, here, you can take my pink bunny with you, he'll keep you company until you get better. Just make sure to bring him back, if he stays away from Mr. Giraffe for too long he gets sad or cranky.." She twirled her finger in her red hair.

Tori gently took the stuffed rabbit and smiled at the sweet girl. "Thanks Cat, don't worry I'll take good care of him."

With that, Jade and Tori made their way to Jade's car, with Tori sending a silent prayer to any monotheistic deity that she would make it out of Jade's car alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Haha I really didn't think you'd guys like this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and subscribed. You guys are the greatest c: anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter too!

Oh, and I forgot to add the disclaimer. Song doesn't belong to me (obviously) and neither does the show nor the characters. I'm pretty much just borrowing them

Just to clarify_: 'These are thoughts.'_

_And these_  
_Are just_  
_Song lyrics_

* * *

To say that the car ride between the two girls was awkward was an understatement. Tori fiddled with her hands, she wanted to start a conversation but she didn't know what Jade would want to talk about. In fact, she didn't even know if Jade wanted to talk to her at all in the first place. She decided it would be best to simply leave her alone and just stare out the window until they arrived at her house. Jade seemed to sense the other girl's discomfort.

"Something bothering you?"

Tori looked at Jade and looked back out the window. "No not at all."

"Then why do you look so miserable?" Jade noticed the slight look of surprise that came over the girl's face. 'Crap,' she thought, 'now she probably thinks I care about her problems.' "Well, not that I care about your problems or anything, I'm just curious." She quickly added.

"I'm not upset or anything... it's just.." Tori trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Spit it out Vega."

"Why are you doing this?"

Jade turned to look at her, then back towards the road. "Doing what?"

"This. Why'd you offer to drive me home? Cat's brother could have dropped me off too."

Tori heard Jade chuckle.

"Well, let's just say I have something to gain from this."

Tori opened her mouth to ask her as to what she could possibly gain from driving her home but noticed that Jade had missed the turn she needed to take to get to her house.

"Uh, Jade? You were supposed to make a left."

"I know."

Tori audibly gulped, maybe Jade really was planning to kidnap her.

"Relax, I'm not going to kidnap you or anything like that."

Tori's eyes slightly widened. Since when can Jade read minds?

Jade saw the girl's expression and quickly added, "No Tori. I can't read minds."

Tori was officially creeped out now. "So, where are we going?"

"I'm just gonna stop by my house to pick something up, then we'll go to your house."

Tori started thinking about what kinds of things Jade would need to pick up from her house. A knife? Some rope? A shovel? 'Oh my god she's gonna kill me I knew it.'

"Here," said Jade, "how about some music." She started going through different stations and stopped when she heard a song she liked. "Have you heard this song before?"

Tori scanned her memory in an attempt to try to recognize the song. "Uh...it sounds familiar."

The melody sound familiar to her. She heard the lyrics, then it finally clicked.

_I'm coming out of my cage_  
_I've been doing just fine_  
_Because I want it all_  
_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this?_  
_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

"Oh! Mr. Brightside by The Killers?" Tori said excitedly.

"I'm surprised you got it right Vega, looks like your taste in music isn't _completely_ awful."

Normally Jade's remark would have bothered Tori, but she had grown accustomed to the girl's backhanded compliments.

Tori started quietly singing to herself. Hey, it was a catchy song.

_Now I'm falling asleep_  
_And she's calling a cab_  
_While he's having a smoke_  
_And she's taking a drag_  
_Now they're going to bed_  
_And my stomach is sick_  
_And it's all in my head_  
_But she's touching his chest_  
_Now, he takes off her dress_  
_Now, let me go_

She was really enjoying the song, so she decided to sing louder.

_I just can't look its killing me_  
_And taking control_  
_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_  
_Turning through sick lullabies_  
_Choking on your alibis_  
_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

Tori was so absorbed in the song, she hadn't noticed when Jade stopped the car and turned it off. "We're here. I'll be back in a sec, don't touch anything while I'm gone. Got it?"

Tori nodded, slightly disappointed that she couldn't listen to the rest of the song. She watched Jade walk towards her house. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It had a classy look and feel to it. 'I wonder what it's like in there' she thought to herself. Tori's imagination was running wild. Maybe it was as classy inside as it looked outside. Or maybe, it was full of torture machines and other stuff like that. Tori mentally scolded herself for having such thoughts. Who knows, maybe the rest of her family was normal, and maybe it was just Jade who was weird and creepy. Tori continued to think about what it may have been like inside the West household, when she suddenly heard the car door open.

"Alright, I've got what I needed. Let's go."

"What did you need?" asked Tori with genuine curiousity.

Jade started up her car and drove away from her house. "You'll see." She flashed her a mischievous grin.

She mentally shuddered at the sight of Jade's grin and stared out the window. The radio played a song she couldn't recognize and she noticed that this time it was Jade who was singing along. While she listened to the unknown song she bit her bottom lip and thought to herself, _'I've got a _really_ bad feeling about this.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that you're all amazing (but you all probably already knew that). I can't tell you how much I appreciate your reviews and subscriptions :) by the way, I've been thinking of starting another story on the side, I'm not too sure if I'll actually go through with it yet. I've still got to get all my ideas together. Anyways, here's chapter 3. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think, any kinds of reviews are welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

When the girls arrived at the house the first thing Tori did was plop onto the couch, lean her head back, and complain. Jade set her bag on the ground and sat next to her.

"You know," said Jade, "you're more bipolar than Cat sometimes."

Tori lifted her head up to look at the girl sitting beside her. "What? No I'm not! How?"

"When we were in my car you were having the time of your life singing your little heart out. Now that we're at your house, you're acting as if you're on your death bed."

Tori sat quietly, attempting to make sense of what Jade had just said. She did have point. Why was she miraculously feeling better while she was in the car with Jade? Now that she's home, she's dying again. It didn't make any sense.

"Hey! Earth to Tori!"

Tori immediately directed her attention towards the other girl. "I'm sorry I was zoning out, what where you saying?"

Jade rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed that the sick girl hadn't been paying attention to her. "I asked 'where you do you keep your medicine' what, are you deaf too?"

"Oh, in the medicine cabinet that's in the bathroom. It's up-"

"I know where your bathroom is. It's not the first time I've been in your house." replied Jade.

Tori simply rolled her eyes at the girl's unnecessary attitude.

Jade stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll be right back." she stated.

As she made her way upstairs she saw that the door leading to the bathroom was open, and next to it, was another door with a sign on it that said, "Home of the Future Greatest Pop Star". It was obviously Trina's room. She was the only one of the Vega sisters who would be this conceited. Jade walked towards the bathroom door, and closed it, to make it seem like she went inside. She quietly tip-toed towards Trina's room. She remembered that the girl had been very enthusiastic to show Ke$ha her room. However, the famous pop star was smart enough to refuse. Jade wondered what Trina had in her room that she was so desperate to show to Ke$ha. When she walked inside, she saw pink and purple everywhere. Jade cringed at the overly-girly theme Trina had picked for her room. She looked around, trying to find something, anything, that would be interesting. She spotted a small bookcase filled with useless crap and books. But mostly crap. _'Funny,'_ Jade thought to herself, _'who knew Trina actually read?'_ She picked out the thickest book and read the cover out loud. "Twilight: Breaking Dawn. Gross." No one could possibly understand how much Jade hated the Twilight series. She didn't understand what was so interesting about it. It was basically about some high school girl who develops a frilly little crush on a guy who looks like he was bathed in talcum powder. Then there was that werewolf guy who was painfully out of proportion. He had an enormous buff body, but a tiny head. Kind of like the Incredible Hulk. She started flipping through the pages, and found a note inside. Curious, she unfolded it and read the title.

Things to Blackmail Tori With

5. Broke mom's favorite vase.

_'Lame.'_

4. Took dad's credit card to buy a new dress for a party.

_'Who hasn't taken daddy's credit card at some point?'_

3. Drove mom's car to grocery store. Got a small but fairly noticeable dent

_'Pfft, everyone knows Tori's an awful driver.'_

2. Used up all of mom's expensive perfume.

_'Weird.'_

1. To-

"Jade? Are you ok? You've been in there for a long time."

Jade nearly had a heart attack when she heard Tori's voice out in the hallway. How long had she been in Trina's room? She mentally berated herself for not being aware of the time she spent in the older Vega's room. Panicked, she stuffed the paper into her bag and made a mental note to read it later. Tori continued to knock on the door, waiting for a response to let her know that Jade was alright. Jade racked her brain for ideas to lure Tori away from the bathroom. After a few seconds, she came up with an plan. She pulled out her pear phone and scrolled down her contacts list and stopped when she landed on "Vega". She called Tori's phone with a blocked number, hopefully her phone would be somewhere far away. Like downstairs. When she heard Tori's annoying ringtone downstairs, she let out a breath she wasn't fully aware she was holding in. She heard Tori's footsteps as she walked downstairs to answer her phone. After a few more rings Jade heard Tori's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

Jade quickly pressed the end button and made her way back out Trina's room and loudly closed the door behind her to make it seem like she just came out of the bathroom. When she finally made it downstairs, she saw Tori was texting on her phone, obviously distracted. She took this opportunity to take out a small bottle of pills she had taken from her house before they arrived here.

"Alright here's your aspirin." Jade flashed the bottle at Tori.

Tori looked up from her phone. "Oh, thanks. What took you so long? Are you ok?"

Jade muttered something about not having any privacy but stopped when she heard Tori groan.

"Ughhhh I feel awful."

Jade looked at Tori and raised an eyebrow, Tori took this as a sign to continue complaining.

"I've got such a headache and I'm so dizzy and I'm warm and-"

"Alright I get. Jesus Christ Vega do you ever shut up?"

Tori opened her mouth to protest but was promptly interrupted by Jade. She reached over and placed a hand on the sick girl's forehead.

"You do feel a little warm."

For one odd reason or another, Tori felt herself grow warmer when she felt Jade's cool, soft skin touch her own. _'It's probably the fever. Yeah that's it, the fever.'_

"See? I told you! I'm gonna dieee."

"You know, there's a name for this condition of yours. Well, other than being a giant wuss."

Now it was Tori's turn to raise her eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Uhhhh.." Jade closed her eyes in an attempt to remember the name. "Oh I got it. It's called 'hypochondria'."

"Hypo what?"

Jade chuckled softly at Tori's reaction. "Hypochondria. It's basically when people are really worried about their health even though there's nothing wrong with them, and when they feel the smallest physical symptoms, they freak out and assume their going to become sick or they're already sick. So basically, it's all in your head."

Tori was at a loss for words. _'Since when does Jade know about all this medical stuff? Maybe she has a relative who works in the medical field?'_

"You're probably wondering how I know all this stuff."

Once again, Tori was creeped out at Jade's seemingly magical abilities to read minds.

"My uncle is a doctor. Every now and then I take a book or two from his house or office and just read them. They're pretty interesting. Especially when they get into detail about how the organs work and other crap like that."

Tori didn't know what to say so she simply nodded her head. Then it finally sunk in that in a way, Jade had called her a drama queen, again. But this time she used big science-y words. "Wait! I don't have hypo-whatever!"

"Hypochondria." Corrected Jade with a hint of amusement. Seeing Tori all riled up was always entertaining.

"No I don't! I really am sick!"

"Really?" said Jade with a smirk, "Right now you seem just fine to me."

Tori's felt her face grow red due to her frustration. Or due to the beauty of Jade's smirking face. She couldn't tell. But she prayed that it was due to her frustration at her current situation.

Hold on. Since when did she think Jade's smirking face was beautiful? Not that it wasn't, Jade was breathtakingly gorgeous and all, but it wasn't something Tori would- ah screw it. She was sick. She had an excuse, right? _'Oh god, there really_ is_ something wrong with me.'_

"That's because I'm afraid that if I continue complaining, you'll punch me in the throat!" Hastily replied Tori.

Jade playfully seemed to consider it. "Now that you mention it, it does seem like a good idea.."

"Jade!"

"Relax Tori, I wouldn't punch you in the throat."

Tori sighed in relief. Looks like Jade wasn't so bad after all.

"I'd do something much worse."

Ok, maybe she was as bad as she originally thought.

"Anyways, here," Jade handed her the small bottle of aspirin. "Maybe now you can stop being such a whiny little cry baby."

Tori took the bottle from Jade and went to get herself a glass of water. Something about the bottle seemed off, but she trusted Jade. Wow, she trusted _Jade_ with medicine that she was supposed to ingest. Maybe her fever was affecting her in more ways than one. Regardless of the weird feeling she had, she took two pills and swallowed them with her glass of water. She put the bottle of pills on the counter and went to sit on the couch next to Jade and turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels in an attempt to find something good to watch. However, she didn't notice the intense look Jade was giving her.

_'Now,'_ Jade mused, _'let's see how this all turns out.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! New chapter here. I've been having a bit of writers block lately so I'm sorry if this chapter seems like crap. So like I told you guys before, I've been working on writing out another story on the side. I've pretty much got the whole thing figured out now, so if you guys wanna check it out, it'll be on my page. Well, I've think I've rambled on enough, enjoy!

* * *

Once Tori had taken her medicine, she decided to sit down and watch some TV and wait for it to take effect. They're wasn't anything relatively interesting to watch so both girls settled on watching _NCIS_.

"You know," said Tori, "I've always liked shows like these. They make it seem so cool and fun to be a cop."

"Well its only for entertainment, I highly doubt that seeing mutilated bodies on a regular basis would be your definition of fun." replied Jade.

Tori figured she had a point, so she decided not to say anything. They sat in silence, occasionally making a comment or two at the show.

Approximately 30 minutes had passed and Tori seemed like her usual cheery self. The only one who was more cheery than Tori was Cat. No one was cheerier than that girl. She probably spiked her breakfast in the mornings with some drug. That seemed like the only logical explanation as to why she was so happy ALL the time.

Once the episode ended, Tori stood up to stretch. "Ahhhhh, I feel great." She had a radiant smile plastered on her face.

Jade smirked as she watched Tori stretch her limbs and ramble on about how great she felt. "So, I take it you're all better now?"

Tori smiled so hard at her Jade thought it was a miralce her cheek bones didn't hurt. "Yup! I feel like I just recovered from the plague or something. Remind me to tell my mom to stock up on that aspirin. They work wonders."

Tori saw Jade's smirk turn into a grin and for some reason she felt herself grow warm again. _'Ok, that's weird. I took the medicine, so why do I still feel the symptoms of a fever?'_

She almost missed it, but Jade saw Tori's cheeks grow a light pink, it almost seemed like she was blushing. But what could possibly cause Tori to blush? _'Interesting..'_

"Right. So anyways, just to clarify, you're telling me that the aspirin you just took, made you feel better?" Jade made it a point to emphasize the word aspirin.

Tori started to grow suspicious at Jade's actions. "Yeahhh...why?"

"Well since you've taken your aspirin," she paused at the last word to make air quotes with her fingers. "I should tell you that it wasn't really aspirin. They were sugar pills. Told you it was all in your head." She noticed the look of surprise that came over Tori's face and gave her a playful smirk. "Idiot."

At first Tori didn't think she was serious. "Wait, you're joking, right?"

Jade shook her head. "Nope, I'm serious. You just took sugar pills."

Tori was in shock. She had to have taken aspirin, that was the only possible way she could feel better. _'How could sugar pills possibly make me feel better?'_

"And now you're probably thinking something along the lines of _'how could something like sugar pills make me feel better?'_ Am I right?"

Tori furrowed her eyebrows. There she goes again being a mind reader. "Stop doing that! It's creepy."

Jade ignored her remark. "Well to answer your question, it's called the placebo effect."

"Placebo? What the heck is that?"

Jade rolled her eyes at the tan girl's choice in vocabulary. _'Why can't she just curse like everybody else?'_

"Hang on let me see if I can remember the text book definition." Jade stood quietly, trying to recall what she had read in her uncle's books. "Oh, I got it now. Placebo is the tendency of any medication or treatment, even an inert or ineffective one, to exhibit results simply because the recipient believes that it will work."

Tori stood dumbstruck. She was still trying to comprehend how fake medicine made her feel better. "So...in english that means...?"

"It basically means that if you genuinely believe and expect the treatment to work, then it will seem like it really did. So to make it simple, it pretty much works through the power of suggestion. I showed you the bottle, you assumed it was medicine so you took it, expecting it to make you feel better, thus, creating the placebo effect."

Tori sat back down, attempting to make sense of what had just happened. _'So, it was all in my head? None of it was real?'_ "So my symptoms weren't really there?"

Jade sat quietly, thinking of her response. "I don't know, you tell me Vega. I just wanted to see if the placebo thing really worked. Looks like it did."

"So you just used me for an experiment?"

Jade nonchalantly replied, "Yeah, pretty much."

Tori was devastated, she really thought Jade was helping her out of kindness, not for some experiment for a stupid medical theory she read about in a book. But then again this was Jade she was talking about, Jade never helped anyone unless it benefited her in some way. _'I was stupid to think she'd actually want to help me. What were you thinking Tori? She doesn't even consider you as a friend.'_ Tori bit her bottom lip, she felt her eyes sting with oncoming tears. But why? This wasn't something un-Jade like, so why was she so upset over it? _'Because, you really thought she cared about you.'_

Jade saw Tori's eyes grow watery. _'What the hell is she crying about? I didn't do anything to her. Sheesh, what a cry baby.'_ But deep down inside, Jade did feel bad for making it seem like she really cared about Tori's well being, she was just too stubborn to admit it, even to herself. "Look, Tori, I'm.. s-" Wait, why the hell was she apologizing? She made it clear at school that she was doing this for her own benefit. "Don't start crying now Vega, I told before we got here that I was doing this because I had something to gain from it."

Tori was reluctant to look at Jade in her eyes, so she settled at staring at the floor. "I know," she mumbled. "I'm sorry I just thought we were finally going to be friends now."

Jade was starting to feel bad for using the girl, but she didn't exactly know why. _'Since when do I care about Vega's stupid feelings?'_ "Hey, how about we just hang out here for a while. Order in some food and just watch TV." It sounded more like an order than a suggestion. _'There'_ thought Jade, _'maybe now I can get rid of this stupid feeling of guilt. Seriously though, since when do I feel guilty for making Vega upset? I must be getting close to that time of the month. Stupid hormones.'_

This seemed to instantly brighten Tori's mood. "Uh, sure. I'll go upstairs and get the chinese food menu. I'm pretty sure it's in my mom's room. What should I order for you?"

"Um... I'll have whatever you're having. Oh, and an eggroll."

"Alright, two orders of shrimp and broccoli with an eggroll coming right up!" Tori walked briskly towards the stairs, obviously ecstatic that Jade had offered to hang out with her.

Once Tori left to go place their order, Jade remembered the note she had taken from Trina's room earlier, the one about stuff she would be able to blackmail her sister with. She quickly pulled it out of her bag and unfolded it so fast to the point of almost ripping it. She immediately dropped her gaze to the bottom of list and read the last entry.

1. Tori's gay experience during vacation in Malibu last year.

Wait, what?


	5. Chapter 5

I love you all, seriously. To Empty Throne you were right, I wasn't planning to have Jade take any action until chapter 6 but then I started thinking, she's a crafty one so I figured she could easily come up with a plan to get info out of Tori within like, 5 minutes? 10 minutes tops? Anyways, surprisingly I haven't got much to ramble on about so here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

After reading the note, Jade sat staring into space. Who would have thought little miss Tori Vega was a lesbian? _'Wait, if she's gay, could that possibly mean she has a crush on me? I mean, it would make sense. She's always trying so hard to get my approval and she's always so nice to me even though I act like an ass towards her. Not to mention how desperate she is to get me to be her friend. Maybe she does like me..'_ Jade's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Tori coming down the stairs. She quickly stuffed the note into her pocket.

"So how long will it be until the food gets here?"

Tori looked at her phone to check the time. "The lady said it'll be here in about 15 or 20 minutes."

"Great. Oh, by the way, I hope you know I'm not paying."

Tori playfully rolled her eyes and briefly smiled at Jade, "I know, I didn't expect you to. Paying for your food is the least I can do for helping me, even though you didn't really mean to help me and only used me for your weird little experiment." She furrowed her eyebrows at the word experiment, obviously still feeling a bit hurt for the fact that she was just used.

Jade ignored her, simply nodding her head.

The two girls sat in comfortable silence as they continued watching the _NCIS_ marathon. As they were watching, Jade started to form a plan to get more information from Tori about her little "experience" in Malibu.

"So, Tori, who's your favorite in this show?"

Tori looked at Jade and back at the TV, trying to decide which one she liked the most. "I don't know. I don't think I have a favorite."

"I think DiNozzo would probably be my favorite. He's cute."

"Yeah I guess he is, he just seems like a womanizer, don't you think?" replied Tori.

"I don't know, I guess so." Jade sat silently for a few seconds before asking another question. "So, you _do_ think DiNozzo is good looking? Right?"

Tori got a weird feeling from the way Jade was asking her that last question. "Uh, yeah he's pretty handsome."

Jade ruled out the possibility of Tori being a lesbian. _'So if she still finds guys attractive, that probably means she's just bi.'_

Suddenly, a scene came on with Detective Gibbs talking to Abby, the gothic forensic scientist.

"You know," Jade paused for a second, "I kinda like Gibbs. He's pretty cool, always calm and collected in every situation."

Tori nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're right. But I kind of like Abby more."

Jade raised an eyebrow, immediately intrigued. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because," said Tori, "she's really friendly and sweet, despite her outer exterior. I mean, even though she looks mean and intimidating, she's a sweet heart. And she's kind of pretty."

Jade inwardly grinned. _'Bingo.'_

"Weird you'd say that. Several people have told me that I vaguely remind them of Abby, well due to my looks. Not my personality, obviously. You know, 'cause we both dress in dark colors and all that."

Tori shifted her eyes to look at Jade. "Oh, I guess I understand. You do kind of dress alike."

Jade thanked Tori and smiled innocently at her. _'Time for a more direct approach.'_

"So, Tori," Jade emphasized her name with a tone that Tori wasn't able to identify. It almost seemed, seductive? Sultry? She couldn't tell. "Be honest with me, do you like Abby because she reminds you of me?"

Tori immediately turned bright pink and whipped her head around so fast Jade thought it was a miracle she didn't get whiplash. "What? N-no! No! No, not at all! I just like how the character is portrayed! It doesn't have anything to do with you!"

Jade opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Tori couldn't get off of that couch fast enough. Never had she been more grateful for food arriving to her house. She made sure to tip the delivery man well, it was her way of thanking him for getting her out of that painfully awkward situation. She sat back down on the couch and handed Jade her food.

"Here's your food." She mumbled meekly.

Jade was amused at how embarrassed Tori was. "Thanks, Tori." Again, she emphasized the girl's name with that unrecognizable tone.

They ate their food in awkward silence. Tori wanted to do nothing more than to disappear and forget about the whole situation, Jade however, was eager to continue playing her little game. She came up with another idea to get some more details from Tori.

"So Tori, any plans for summer vacation?" Asked Jade while she absent mindedly played with a shrimp.

Tori grew even more suspicious, especially since summer vacation was still pretty far away. "Er, no not really. What about you?"

"I don't have anything planned. I just hope my summer isn't as boring as it was last year. That reminds me, how was your vacation last year? Anything _interesting_ happen?"

Tori felt her face heat up at the memory of her last vacation. "Uh, n-no." She mentally face palmed. _'Way to sound convincing Tor. I really need to work on being more convincing when I lie.'_ "Why do you ask?"

Jade smiled before answering, "No particular reason. I'm just trying to make small talk." Her smile sent shivers down Tori's spine.

Tori was on edge. _'What could Jade be up to now?'_ She seemed visibly tense, and much to her dismay, Jade noticed her discomfort.

"Relax Vega. You look like you're about to throw up." She looked at Tori straight in the eye, it almost felt like she was staring right into her very soul, which wouldn't exactly come off as a surprise. Jade had a tendency of doing that, being able to get inside someone's head.

"No, it's n- I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Jade averted her gaze and looked at her food. _'I almost feel bad for making her this uncomfortable. But its_ so_ much fun.'_

Once they finished eating, Jade had suggested they watch a movie on Netflix, particularly a horror movie. Everyone knew Tori hated horror movies, especially because she was so easy to scare, but she didn't want to embarrass herself even more than she already had so she reluctantly agreed.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

Jade's answer came almost instantaneously. "Jennifer's Body."

Tori raised her eyebrow. 'What a weird name for a horror movie.' She scrolled down to the horror section and clicked on the movie, hoping it wouldn't be too scary. When she heard the screams of Jennifer while she was being stabbed she slightly jumped. _'Oh god, what have I gotten myself into..'_


	6. Chapter 6

So here, it is, the final chapter. I feel like Jade's a bit OOC (OOC = out of character just in case anyone was wondering), or maybe it's just me. See, I've never written a fanfiction (even tho I've got like tons of ideas for some ._.) for fear of having a character being too OOC. So I'd really appreciate it if you guys could tell me if the characters aren't like themselves. Anyways, thank you all for sticking with my little short story, you're all absolutely wonderful. Enjoy the last chapter!

And Empty Throne: I'll mention you in the author's note again, because you're just that cool c:

* * *

While the movie was playing, Tori didn't pay much attention to it for two reasons. 1. She didn't want to be scared out of her mind and 2. She was still trying to figure out why Jade was acting the way she was.

Jade wasn't paying much attention either. She'd seen the movie before, she was just waiting for a certain part to come up. When she saw that the part she was waiting for was soon to come up, she looked at Tori. "I'm thirsty. Go get me something to drink."

Eager to get away from the movie and the awkward atmosphere that threatening to consume her, Tori did as she was told, despite the fact that Jade wasn't very nice about it. She took out two cups and poured soda into each of them. She went back to the couch and handed Jade her beverage. When she sat back down, she stared at her cup, not interested in watching the movie. She glanced up for a second, and instantly regretted it. On her TV screen was Megan Fox's character Jennifer, kissing Amanda Seyfried's character, Needy. _'Oh god why?'_ She quickly averted her gaze into her cup again and took a gulp of her beverage. Hopefully Jade wouldn't notice her discomfort.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

So much for not noticing.

The question caught Tori by surprise, which caused her to choke on her drink. When she regained her composure, she looked at Jade in bewilderment and asked "Where did that come from?"

Jade ignored her. "Answer the question Vega. Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Tori's face grew so pink it would have made a tomato jealous. "N-no! No I haven't!"

Jade grinned. Looks like beating around the bush wasn't going to get her anywhere. She'd have to take the offensive. "Really? This sheet of paper tells me otherwise." She pulled out the note from her pocket and handed it to Tori who almost immediately snatched it.

Tori recognized the writing on it, it belonged to her sister. "Where did you get this from?"

"I have my sources."

Tori's eyes widened in realization. "Wait a minute, you got this from Trina's room when you 'went to the bathroom to get the medicine' didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, now care to tell me what happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Since when do I need a reason to pry into your personal life?"

Jade had a point there, looks like she was cornered.

Tori sighed and began to tell Jade the details of the incident.

"I was on vacation last year with my family in Malibu. At the time, I was bicurious because of you know, hormones and stuff. Anyways, I had seen two girls in the mall once holding hands and they looked so happy together, and I just wanted to see if.." She trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

Jade finished for her, "You wanted to see if you'd like it too. Right?"

"Right. Anyways, during our stay in Malibu, I met a girl named Cassandra. She was really pretty and she was always hitting on me. At first I didn't notice it, and when I finally did, I found it kind of, nice. So one day when were alone at the beach sunbathing, she told me that she thought I was really pretty and that she had a crush on me and well, she kissed me."

Jade blinked a couple of times before responding. "I see.." She didn't know why, but the thought of Tori kissing another girl made her want to set something or, better yet, someone on fire. "I'm guessing you liked it?"

"Liked what?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "The kiss. Dumbass."

Tori shrugged and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, it wasn't exactly unpleasant so...yeah I guess I did like it."

The fact that Tori had just confirmed that she liked it, only made Jade's temper flare. _'Why am I suddenly so jealous? Unless... Oh god, anything but that. Please let it be_ anything_ but_ that_.'_ She pinched the skin between her eyebrows and sighed in frustration. _'Only one way to find out.'_

"I guess now I understand why you like Katy Perry so much."

Tori slightly cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well I noticed you have a picture of her in your locker, so I assumed you really like her. Probably because you can relate to her song 'I Kissed A Girl'."

Tori smiled. "Haha oh yeah! I never noticed that until now."

Jade sighed _'Leave it to Vega to be this oblivious.'_ She briefly bit the inside of her lip before asking her next question. "So would you consider yourself bisexual?"

Tori pursed her lips before speaking. "Well.. I don't know, maybe? I can't say for sure, she was the only girl I ever kissed so I'm not 100% sure I'm even gay. It could have just been a one time thing. I guess I won't know for sure until I'm with another girl."

Jade sighed, this was it. "Then I guess it's time for a new experiment." This last experiment would determine whether or not Tori liked girls and whether not Jade liked them as well.

Tori felt heat rise to her face and her cheeks burn. "What are you-" She never managed to complete her question.

Jade abruptly stood up. She grabbed Tori, pulled her on her feet, grabbed her by her waist, and firmly kissed her. It all happened so fast that Tori didn't have enough time to react.

There was no tongue involved, nor any groping, it was just a simple chaste kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. In reality, the kiss may have lasted about four seconds. Five at most, but to them, it felt much longer than that.

When Jade finally pulled away and stepped back, she saw Tori's left eyebrow twitch once or twice. Her face was redder than Cat's hair, which really said something.

"So," said Jade with a hint of uncertainty and hesitation in her voice. It was almost unnoticable, especially since she tried to cover it up with her usual confident tone, but Tori was just barely able to catch on to it. "What do you think? Are you gay?"

Still dumbstruck by what had just happened, Tori only managed to nod. Jade had grin that reminded her of the Cheshire Cat from _'Alice In Wonderland'_.

"Good, because based on the results of our latest experiment, I'm starting to think I might just be gay too."

Hm. Maybe going along with Jade's experiments was so bad after all.

* * *

Author's Note: There, it's all done. Fin. The end. I can't help but feel like this chapter was a bit rushed, but I'm still fairly happy with the way it turned out, I just hope you guys liked it too :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and subscribed, if I could give you all a cookie I'd deliver it personally.


End file.
